The present invention relates in general to a card assembly apparatus, and pertains more particularly, to a card stock assembly machine that may be employed in the manufacture of, for example, laminated credit cards.
At the present time, in the manufacture of laminated cards, such as laminated credit cards, there are multiple steps that have to be carried out in constructing these cards. The production of the card can in general be separated into at least two steps including the use of a first machine that provides a laminated card comprised of a printed core material with top and bottom overlays for protecting the core material. Subsequently, with the use of a separate machine, a magnetic stripe is individually applied to the previously laminated card. This magnetic stripe may be applied with the use of a rolling die, typically referred to in the art as with the use of a roll on machine. Alternatively, the stripe may be individually applied with the use of other types of machines for individually applying what is commonly referred to as the "signature panel".
It is an object of the present invention to simplify this card assembly procedure so that it can be carried out essentially with a single machine thus realizing an advantageous reduction in capital expenditure and associated operating costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card stock assembly machine that is characterized by the capability to automatically register and secure the different layers employed in the construction of the laminated credit card.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a card assembly apparatus and associated method of card assembly in which the method can be carried out more simply, requiring fewer steps and requiring far less expenditure as far as capital equipment is concerned.